The Kiss of Two Women
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Usagi tries to deal with her love for SeiyaFighter. So she goes to the only people that can help her. MichiruHaruka FighterUsagi


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Usagi tries to deal with her love for Seiya/Fighter. So she goes to the only people that can help her. Michiru/Haruka Fighter/Usagi bad summary

**The kiss of two women**

Bring. Bring.

"Hello Seiya speaking."

"Seiya." Seiya had immediately recognized the voice.

"Odango!" She was really happy that Usagi had call. They needed to talk.

"Can I speak with you today?"

"Of course. You can always call. Meet me at Ichi-no-Hashi park at 11. Sore ja!" Seiya hung up the phone leaving Usagi listen to the dial tone till she hung it up.

'Seiya…'

----------

Morning Odango!" She waved from over at a park bench. "Morning Seiya." She waved happily. Taking a deep breath she joined her on the bench.

"What do you want to talk about?" The blonde woman adverted her eyes from Seiya's "Us." She muttered. Seiya adverted her eyes from Usagi, a blush creped into her cheeks.

"Am I good enough?" the blacked hair woman asked.

"Good enough yes but…" she trailed off.

"But you're not used to a woman expressing love to you."

"I love Seiya but Fighter I'm not…" she trailed of once again.

"You love the façade I put up, you love him. But that's not the real me. Since we found our princess we don't need to lie anymore. We can be ourselves."

"I'm sorry Seiya." The long haired blonde muttered.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You can't help what you feel, besides I'm happy you said this to me." She placed her arms around her friends shoulder in a hug. "Beside we will always be friends." That line hurt Seiya more then salt on a wound.

The urge to kiss Odango grew to be too much. She stood up. "Do you have anything else to say because I have to go meet the others." She looked at Usagi who didn't move. "I'll see you later Odango. Sore ja." She quickly walked away before Usagi could notice any tears.

"Sorry Seiya." She muttered placing her face in her hands and letting her tears come. 'Why did I reject Seiya? Why do I reject Fighter. Seiya and Fighter are the same person, they both are kind and sweet they both love me. Why it is I can only love on side and not the other? Why can't I bring myself to love Fighter? So Fighter has a body difference than Seiya I really shouldn't stop loving him because of that.'

'Am I scared of loving another girl? Yes I think so. Would my friends make fun of me?' The thought of getting ridiculed every time I step outside brought more tears to my eyes. My mind drifted to Haruka and Michiru. They were lesb- together and they are happy. I'm not sure if they even got ridiculed but ever time I see them they are happy. None of our friends treat them any differently. And neither do I, I care for them they are my friends and I accept that they are together. If I accept them why can't I accept myself?'

She wiped her eyes and stood up. 'If there is anyone that can help me it's them.' Determined, she ran out of the pack and down the street. 'Please be home.'

She reached her destination with in minutes. She walked up to the front door and knocked. The door squeaked open, she stuck her head inside. "Haruka-san? Michiru-san?" She walked inside. "Is anyone home?" She trotted into another room but still there was no sign of them.

She strolled upstairs when she heard Michiru's giggling coming from a bedroom. "Michi-" She stopped and watched what was happening in the other room. She pushed aside the door a little more.

Haruka was on top of Michiru and they we both on the bed. 'What are they doing?' Michiru hands were on the other girl's shoulders then all of the sudden she saw Michiru push the fabric down her shoulders. The aqua haired woman removed the shirt and dropped it on the floor, Haruka's back was now in view.

'I knew I should have rang the door bell instead. I shouldn't be watching this! They are my friends!' Usagi couldn't move she couldn't even close her eyes.

She continued to watch, Haruka leaned down to share a passionate kiss that lasted for over a minute. Haruka trailed her kisses down to Michiru's collar bone. The Racer's hands work there way on the buttons of Michiru's shirt. That item laid forgotten on the floor like Haruka's shirt.

The blonde's hand moved to the shorter girl's pants. Michiru cuddled into her lover's neck. Haruka's hand wasted no time feeling every curve of her body.

"I love you Michi."

"I love you too Ruka." Once again they shared another kiss.

Usagi watched in amazement as the two lovers proved their love to each other. It was like nothing she has ever seen. The kisses, the touches, the sweet words. When Michiru was satisfied instead of returning the pleasure they cuddled. A happy smile graced both their faces, they continued whispering and caressing sweet words of love. This was true love and it come from two women.

She closed the bedroom door quietly and made her way out of the house. She walked down the street deep in thought. 'What am I going to do about Seiya? Should I try to love Fighter? No, I think I already do.'

She looked up were her body was taking her. Not really surprised she found herself in front of the threelights apartment. She hesitantly knocked on the door. Seiya opened the door her eyes widen.

"Odango!" the blacked haired woman wasn't excepting to see Usagi, not this soon anyway.

"Is something wrong?! Did anyone hut you?" she asked. "If someone hurt you I'll" Seiya was cut off by Usagi who pressed her lips to the taller woman's.

'Usagi!' Seiya's mind screamed. The blond pulled back braking the kiss leaving a shocked Seiya.

"Odango?! Remember I'm not Seiya any more I'm a woman, just like you." She looked at the floor placing a hand over her breast, over her heart.

"I want to apologize for not realizing it sooner. For letting my fear get in the way."

"Odango? What are you talking about?"

"Seiya, I love you!" she blurted out.

"You love m-me?"

"Yes I love you." Usagi placed her hand on her heart. "I didn't understand how Haruka-san and Michiru-san could truly love each other. The beautiful true love, I thought could only exist between a man and a woman. I never understood that, until now. Even though you are female, I still felt something towards you. I was really frightened that I would be made fun of, but Sei …No, Fighter. I love you."

Seiya was touched, her eyes were wide open and glimmering with tears. "Odango. I love you too." The two embraced each other; Usagi placing her head on Seiya's breast listened to her heart beat. "It beats for you." She whispered. The blonde stood on her tippy toes and brought the other girl into another kiss. A true beautiful kiss that was shared between two women.

------------

A/N I'm not sure if I'll do a lot of Seiya/Usagi. I'm more of a Seiya/Yaten/Taiki person. Love triangle. I plan on doing Taiki/Ami we need more of them here, Seiya/Kakyuu and Yaten/Minako. Sigh, so many pairings so little time. Tell me what you think.


End file.
